Television receivers typically include a feature for recalling a previously viewed channel. The television receiver remembers the last previously viewed channel, which may be accessed through the recall function. Remote controls associated with television receivers include a recall button that toggles between two channels, i.e., a presently viewed channel and a previously viewed channel. Thus, a user may toggle between watching two different programs with the press of a single button. After actuation of the recall button, the presently viewed channel becomes the previously viewed channel, and vice versa.
A recall button is useful for viewers that desire to alternate between watching two programs. For example, a user may toggle between channels 24 and 57 of the television receiver. However, the user is limited to alternating between the two channels. If the user switches the television receiver from channel 57 to channel 10, then channel 24 may no longer be accessed using the recall button. Rather, the recall button toggles the television receiver between channels 57 and 10 until the user switches to another channel besides 57 or 10. Thus, the user's viewing experience is limited based on the configuration of the recall button.